Nightmares
by iamarebel
Summary: Sam Ashen was the last survivor of the Elm street children. She meets Dean Winchester who is a fellow survivor and someone who can help. When she trusts him enough, and vice versa, she tells him the story of Freddy Krueger, a child murderer and bastard so
1. Nightmares are real

Nightmares

Summary: Sam Ashen was the last survivor of the Elm street children. She meets Dean Winchester who is a fellow survivor and someone who can help. When she trusts him enough, and vice versa, she tells him the story of Freddy Krueger, a child murderer and bastard son of a hundred maniacs. Can they defeat Freddy once and for all, or become victims to his razor gloved as well. Supernatural/NOES story. Sam is in a psychiatric ward, but breaks out.

Ch.1: Nightmares are real.  
Sam Ashen stood outside her window of the psychiatric ward. No way was she going to sleep tonight, or any other night for that matter, was her first thought. Yet, she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Sam walked over to the stand and went back to work on the small house she had been building the past few hours. Sam was the last survivor of the Elm Street children, killed by Freddy Krueger. Of course, everyone thought she was crazy. Everyone, except the children, believed Krueder was dead. The parents of Elm St. had burned him alive in his boiler room. Than, he came back to kill the children and teenagers.

Sam sighed, not believing she was tired. She opened the small can of ground coffee and took a spoonful of it. Sam drank it down with a can of pop and went back to work on the little house. Sam had her own room, so she wasn't bothering anybody by staying up all night. The door opened and Max, one of the staff, walked in. "Sam, lights out means sleep. Why don't you ever sleep?"

"I can't go to sleep, Max. If I do, he'll get me." Sam said, not looking at him. Since arriving at the ward, Sam had become good friends with Max, but at night, she just confused him even more. "You have to sleep sometime, kid. You know, the company is making a new drug, I hear. Calling it hypnocil. It's suppose to make it so you don't dream. Maybe you should try it. Get you some damn sleep. Max waved to her and left.

Sam stopped what she was doing. 'Maybe this Hypnocil will help.' Sam turned off the light and went to her bed. Just rest my eyes, she thought, climbing in. But once her eyes closed, she was asleep.

Than she jolted awake and found herself in Freddy's house. "Damn it! Why did I choose to fall asleep, of all things?" Sam cursed as she walked around the house. It was all destroyed and full of cobwebs. A good place to bring kids to kill. Sam heard a scratching sound and turned to see Freddy. "Hey, Sammy. Long time, no see. How's my best pal?" Freddy taunted, walking toward her. Sam knew better than to panic. She kept calm, showing no emotion. Emotion is weakness in Freddy's world. "No answer? How rude." Freddy sounded offended, but was really amused. "Bastard!" Sam yelled, "You can be funny all you want, but you'll be destroyed eventually!" Sam turned and ran from Freddy. She head Freddy laughing at her attempt to escape. Than, she was in front of her. "Can't let you go without a souvenir, Sammy." He said, laughing, than he slashed her arm. Sam screamed than she woke up. Sam looked at her arm and saw 3 slashes. She quickly ran to her bathroom and began to wrap the wounds. When she looked at the time, she saw she slept for the rest of the night. Now, it was 7 a.m. Time for breakfast.

Sam walked out from her room and went to the cafeteria. Everyone was already there, so she just grabbed her breakfast and decided to sit by herself. As she ate, Max walked over to her and sat across from her. "Hey, Sam. You finally got some sleep, I see. What happened to your arm?" Max asked. "Freddy did it, Max. I should have never fell asleep." Sam said, playing with her food. "Sam, when are you going to realize that Fred Krueger is dead?" Max asked. Sam looked up at him sharply. "Freddy Krueger is still alive in our dreams, damn it! And there's no way to destroy him." Sam looked down at her plate before standing up and walking away. Max sighed as he stood and went back to his duties.

Sam dumped her uneaten food in the trash bin and went for a walk around the building. For 6 months, she made herself familiar with the place so she'd be able to walk alone, without anyone bothering her. As Sam walked down the hall, she saw two people walking toward the head the wards office. Dr. Simms, and a person she's never seen before. Than, someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to see Dr. Gordon. "Hello, Sam. How are you this morning? What's with the bandages?" He gently took her arm and saw blood seeping through. "How did this happen?" Dr. Gordon asked. Sam shrugged. "I woke up and they were there. Can't tell ya anymore than that." He took her to an examination room and sat her down in a chair. Dr. Gordon took out some bandages and took off the old ones. He sighed as he looked over the slashes. "And these jusr appeared after you woke up?" Dr. Gordon asked. Sam nodded as she held out her arm. Dr. Gordon began to wrap the slashes with the new ones. Than, he went over to the tin table and picked up a needle and a bottle. When Sam saw it, she stood and backed away from him.

"Now, Sam. You're just lacking some sleep, and you might have done that while sleepwalking. I'm only trying to help you." Sam than chose that time to scream her lungs out. Some of the staff ran in and tried to hold her down, but she ran to the corner, picking up a scalpel. "Sam, put the scalpel down. I'm just trying to help you." Sam than began stuttering because of her tears,

"5, 6, grab a crucifix. 7,8, better stay up late. 9,10, never, never." Sam began sobbing.  
"Never sleep again." A voice came from the doorway.

Sam looked up and saw the guy who was with Dr.Simms earlier. "Where did you hear that rhyme?" He asked. He walked over and carefully took the scalpel from her. Sam hugged him, and he hugged back.

He took Sam back her room and set her down on the bed. "What's your name?" He asked. "Samantha Ashen. What's your name, and how did you know that rhyme?" Sam asked. "Mu name is Dean Winchester. I'm a new staff member here. And the reason I know it is because I went through the same thing you are now a few years ago." Sam looked up at him. "You've met him? Freddy Krueger? For real?" Dean nodded as he took off the bandages to inspect the slashes."Yep. He killed my mother. He almost killed me. Old Freddy also killed my friends and my girlfriend. So, after school, I went to psychology school and I deal with pattern nightmares." Dean wrapped it up and looked over the girl.

Sam looked down at the floor. "Sam, you're not crazy. Trust me, I thought I'd gone crazy, but than I knew he was real." Dean said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sam nodded, looking up at him. Dean was very attractive. He had short, blond hair, beautiful green eyes, a killer smile, and the list goes on and on. "I'll see you at group, than. Take care of the slashes, all right?" Sam nodded, giving him a small smile. Dean smiled and stood, but stopped when he saw what was on her desk. "What is that?' He asked. Sam looked at the small house and frowned. "It's the house I've been dreaming about. Freddy's house. Why do you ask?" Sam answered, confused. "It's nothing. See you later." Dean waved and left the room.

Dean sighed, walking to his temporary office and sitting down on the bacl chair. "How could she be dreaming about my old place? Unless Freddy brings kids there to kill. Holy shit!' Dean rubbed his eyes, feeling a migrain come on. He took out Sam Ashen's file and read it over. Samatha Ashen, 19, admitted herself into the ward 6 months ago, by herself. Says she had been waking up to find cuts on her arms, face , legs, etc... She also was sleep deprived. Does anything to stay awake, she keeps to her self. No known family, or probably doesn't talk to them. Kept repeating the name Freddy Krueger in her sleep. Dean thought she was very beautiful. She had short, brown-black hair, dark brown eyes, a beautilful smile. Dean chuckled to himself. Him and her? even though they were only a year apart, she was a patient, and he was a staff member. He could lose his job if that happened. But than again, who cares about losing their job if the girl was in danger? Maybe she's worth it. Dean smiled, looking at the picture of her when she was happy. He'd like to put that smiled back on her face. It made her more beautiful

TBC...


	2. Group and getting to know eachother

Ch.2: Group and getting to know each other

Around noon, Dr. Gordon and Dr. Simms gathered patients in a room, and had them introduce themselves to Dean. Sam sat next to Dean, not wanting to sit by the others. "So, I'd like to introduce our new staff member, Dean Winchester. I want all of you make him feel welcome and tell him a little bit about yourself. Will, why don't you start?" Dr. Gordon said, pointing to a boy in the wheelchair. "Hi, I'm Will Stanton. I've had a little accident, as you can see." Than, a black-haired girl spoke up. "Oh, accident my ass. I thought this was straight talk only?" Taryn said. Another boy spoke up. "So he took a jump. At least he wasn't getting high with a bunch of junkies." Kincaid said, in a bored tone. Taryn gave him a look, telling him she hated him.

"I'm Jennifer Callfield. And as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to Hollywood to be an actress."

"Yeah. 'The Lifestyle of the Rich and Psychotic.'" Kincaid said.

"Screw you! This is Joey. He used to be a debater at school, but now he doesn't talk much." Lindsey said, pointing to the boy beside her. He smiled and waved to Dean.

"Can I interject something just to save us sometime?" Phillip asked.

"Sure. Go ahead Phillip." Dr.Gordon said.

"According to our kind hosts, our dreams out some kind of group psychosis. The fact that we dreamt about this guy before we even met doesn't seem to impress anybody. So we go on making minimum progress with maximum effort."

"You won't make any progress until you realize your dreams for what they really are." Dr. Simms said.

"And what are they?" Dean asked.

"The by-products of guilt. Dreams steaming from moral standing and overzex sexuality." Dr. Simms answered.

"Oh, great. It's my dick that's killing me." Kincaid said, with sarcasm. Everyone cracked up at that, even the doctors a little bit. Dean looked over at Sam, and saw a small smile on her face, while shaking her head.

Group ended and everyone was dismissed. Sam was about to walk back to her room, when Dean caught up with her. "Hey, Sam. Can you come to my office? I want to talk to you about you." Dean asked, looking down at the young woman. Sam nodded and followed him to his office. Sam sat in the chair in front of the wooden desk, while Dean sat behind it. "I read your file. You checked yourself in, correct?" He asked. Sam nodded, looking at her hands. "Why didn't you bring your parents? Did they know about you coming here?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up at him. "When I was fifteen, my parents kicked me out after they found out that I was crazy. I saved up some money and rented my own apartment. I didn't talk to them at all after that. I was their only daughter, ya know. I didn't know what was going on with me, and they didn't care. Not at all." Sam had small tears forming in her eyes, but she angerily wiped them away. "They probably already have another kid now. One that isn't crazy. I resented them, so why should I care about what happens to them when they kicked me out on the streets, when I needed them the most? I hate them!" Tears were now pouring down her face. Dean walked over and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back as she wept away all of her pain and suffering. Dean cursed her parents. How could they do that to their 15 year old daughter, just throw her out into the streets? With all of those rapists and gang members that could possibly kill her?

Sam didn't know why Dean made her feel this way. For the that 4 1/2 years, she's learned to keep to herself and keep her emotions buried. But now, she didn't know why she was feeling this way. Sam pulled away and looked right into his eyes. "Feel better?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, hugging him one last time. "Well, now that you know about me. Tell me about yourself, Dean." Sam requested. Dean smiled and sat on his desk. "I don't know where to begin. I was born and raised in Springwood, on Elm street. My parents help kill the child murderer, Freddy Krueger. He killed my mom and a lot of my friends. I went to college and I work on pattern nightmares." Dean paused. "You know, that house you're building? I used to live in that house. I haven't seen it for 6 years now. It's kind of weird seeing it again, after all that's happened." Dean looked over at Sam, and saw her looking at him. Sam than stood, as did Dean. "I should go. Thanks for listening, Dean. Not many of the doctors have that talent. I'll see you later." Sam kissed his cheek and let the office. Dean could hear his heart beating and took some breaths to calm down. Man, she was beautiful. Definitely worth losing his job over.

When Sam went toward the cafeteria, she saw Joey sitting against the wall. "Hey, Joey. Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Sam asked, walking over and sitting beside him. Joey looked at her before looking to Madison, a nurse who worked here. "Oh, you like her, don't you?" Sam asked, looking at the blond nurse. Joey nodded his head, showing that he did indeed like her. Sam shook her head. "Joey, don't you think she's a bit old for you? She's like, maybe 25. Come on, let's go to lunch." Sam stood and held out her hand for the boy. Joey nodded and took her hand. The two walked down the hall and into the lunchroom. Sam and Joey got a lunch and walked to a table in the back, away from everyone else. Neither talked for a few minutes, until Joey wrote something on a napkin and handed it to her. Sam looked down at it.

'What's wrong? You look like you haven't been sleeping.'

Sam smiled, looking up at him. "I just haven't been sleeping very well lately. The nightmares, ya know. Don't worry about me." Sam handed the napkin back to him and he wrote something else.

'What are your nightmares about? Do you ever see a man in a red and green sweater, with razor gloves and a brown hat?'

Sam looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes. "Did you ever see him in your dreams before you came here, Joey?" Sam asked. Joey nodded, looking down at his plate. "Oh, shit. So, he really is back. It wasn't just my imagination. Damn it!" Sam ran her hands through her hair, looking at Joey. "All right, we have to talk to Dean about this. But first, we gotta get you talking again. Come on." They stood and left the lunchroom and went to Sam's room and closed the door. Joey sat at her desk, while she sat on her bed.

"Okay, I want you to repeat after me, all right?" Joey nodded and took a deep breath.

"All right. My name is Joey. Go ahead." Sam said, and waited for him to say it. Joey his mouth and tried to make the words form. "m-my n-name i-is J-joey. " The two smiled at one another. "Good. Keep going." Sam encouraged. "My name is Joey. I'm 18 and I love school. And my best friend is Sam Ashen." Sam hugged Joey, a huge smile on her face. "You're one step closer to recovery, Joey. Just keep practicing and you'll be talking non-stop in no time." the two didn't leave the room for the rest of the day, but listened when Max came by and sat lights out. Joey waved good-bye to her and went to the room he and Will shared.

Sam sat in her bed, going over the things that happened today. First, she told Dean all about her parents and cried in front of him and second, she became friends with Joey and helped him talk again. Today was a really great day. Maybe she should be more open than she was before and have friends. And with Dean and Joey's help, defeat Krueger once and for all. She wasn't scared of him anymore. No matter what may happen.

TBC...


End file.
